This invention was the subject matter of Document Disclosure Program Registration No. 212,576 which was filed in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office on Oct. 18, 1988.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,504,367; 3,135,543; 4,042,265; and, 4,062,578 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse window and door latching and locking devices.
While all of the aforementioned prior art devices are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these patented constructions also contain a number of both shared and individual shortcomings in their design and operation.
To begin with, while some of the aforementioned patented structures employ hinged cooperating structural elements, these hinged elements will allow limited displacement of the closure components prior to the locking engagement between the cooperating components; whereupon, the components have to be returned to their fully closed relationship before the components can be operatively disengaged from one another.
In addition, in the non-pivoted versions elongated spacer elements have to be employed in combination with the more conventional window closure arrangements in order to maintain the window pane segments in a fixed relationship relative to one another.
Furthermore, none of the above mentioned prior art references employ a bolt mechanism to effect the locking engagement between the window sill and the lower window framework to provide both a positive locking arrangement while the bolt is engaged with the locking components, while allowing the operative disengagement between the cooperating components by removal of the bolt such that the window can be easily opened.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation there has existed a longstanding need among users of window latching devices for a safe and secure bolt actuated window locking apparatus wherein the presence of the bolt provides a secure locking arrangement and the absence of the bolt allows the window to be quickly opened in the normal manner; and, the provision of such a device is a stated objective of the present invention.